Portable powered hand tools, of the general category, Drill Motors, Saws, Sanders, Nailers, Lawn and Hedge Trimmers, and many other tools of the craftsman and homeowner, are typically powered by attached batteries of many varieties and voltages. Each tool must be powered by its own battery or a battery exchanged from another tool with identical power geometry.
The new, higher voltage batteries, approximately 12 volts and above, are large and very heavy. Since each tool must have an attached battery, users doing repetitive tasks, i.e., drywall installation, deck construction, commercial remodeling, etc., must lift and support this heavy battery hundreds of times each day. Lifting, holding, steadying, using and returning the tool to its carrier so many times each day is extremely strenuous. People of smaller stature often find battery powered tools too heavy for any comfortable use.
Currently, each battery is unique to the manufacturer, voltage and tool family. Each battery is charged by a unique charger designed for that battery style only. Recently, an adapter system for battery-powered tools has been introduced where the original equipment (OEM) rechargeable battery is removed from the tool and carried separately by the user and was described in U.S. Pat. No. 7,629,766 (Sadow. 2009). However, this system does not allow the user to upgrade to better or different batteries with greater capacities, more efficient charging profiles, better power sources and one that can accommodate any similar voltage DC powered device from any manufacturer.
It can be seen, then, that there is a need in the art for a portable power supply that can replace the heavy battery from the tool and relocate it to user's belt or to a shoulder sling. It can also be seen that there is a need in, the art for a portable power supply that allows the user to replace the original equipment rechargeable battery with a universal power supply that can power any similar voltage DC powered device from any manufacturer.